Nothing's as it Seems
by Kiskashi
Summary: AU Ichigo's always been warned never to leave the house after dusk, it's the same story he'd been told ever since he was just a child. Those who leave under the cover of night never return alive. They are claimed by the beast. He always thought it was just a myth, but when it becomes real; sacrifices are made, revenge is sworn and fates entwine. Eventual GrimmIchi. Request by Riuto


_Never go out alone, especially after dusk..._

Crimson light had begun flooding in through the slight cracks in the black drapes that lined the windows. The dim, slanted light drew streaks of bright red and flaming orange across the cracked and faded wooden walls, the house creaked and shifted as though time had finally started wearing it away. But this was home to him anyway, the closest thing he'd ever had to it after the incident ten years ago.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, the lone survivor of the Karakura massacre' The title followed him wherever he went, it had been smeared on to his namesake, like an irremovable stain upon his name as it lingered on the lips of townsfolk to this day. Everyone had heard of that night, and everyone had heard of him. It was always a topic and it was never shy to follow the tale of the beast. _Those who leave the house after dusk never return. _The words had been driven into his mind, like a tired repeated verse that never seemed to end.

"A beast roams these lands, a merciless demon of the night that preys on the residents of this town. Always looming over this village like a dark cloud that never clears. Never go out alone, especially after dusk, for those who leave under the cover of night are claimed by the pure evil concealed in human flesh. Never to return, alive."

It's the same story he'd been told ever since he was just a kid. Those who leave under the cover of night, never return alive. Never had the story been more true to him, it haunted his memory and stained his dreams, twisting them into horrifying nightmares that plagued his mind every night. He picked up a broken picture, framed by a rusted bronze that had been caused by the tears he payed as tribute to the final memories of his parents. His fingers motioned over the photo, drawn to his mothers bright features, her face beaming with a beautiful smile as she held a tiny baby wrapped delicately in sheets. Next to her stood a tall, well built man with the marks of a warrior lining his face and arms but the bright smile of his wife mirrored on his features.

Grasping the photo tightly he turned to the window and opened the curtains, to allow the cooling air to wash over him, to loosen the hands gripping at his throat and ease his tightening chest. Crying wasn't going to solve anything, he knew that. Taking a deep breath he opened the draw of his worn, wooden desk; the one he and his mentor had built together, and pulled out a fresh candle to replace the burnt out stump from the previous night.

A small flame flickered at the tip of the slowly melting candle, it was now dark outside. The soft orange glow threw menacing shadows against the walls as he watched the flame dance slowly before his eyes were drawn towards the crescent moon that sent pale light drifting across the dark field outside and chased back the looming shadows. A chilling gust of wind swept through the thick fog outside and through the open window, sending in a slight gust that eased through the room. Tonight everything reminded him of that gruesome image that scarred him. It threw his life into a downward spiral and threw him into a state of complete disorder, like someone had rearranged his life or tipped it upside down. All because of that cursed beast.

- Ten Years Ago-

Blankets were wrapped lovingly around him as he snuggled into the warmth, hiding from the cold that nipped at his feet and ears. "Goodnight, Ichigo." his mother said, her voice as sweet as a beautiful melody as she kissed his forehead and tucked him in tightly. " Goodnight." he replied meekly as he withdrew further under the sheets to escape the chills that drifted through the house at night.

Unable to sleep he stared out the window, the slight tapping of the tree hitting the glass panes made chills roll down his spine like ice. Small droplets of water ran slowly down the window as vapor built up from the fog that crept across the field outside.

A blood chilling scream tore through the house and made him jump, his heart pounded in his chest as he pulled himself free from the sheets that tangled his feet. His heartbeat thudded in his ears as he ran clumsily up the stairs and tripped mid-way. The immense pain in his knee made tears rise in the corners of his eyes as they heated up. "Mum!" he called with a croaked voice as he held his knee in pain. No reply.

Biting his lip and struggling to his feet once again he continued the rest of the way up towards the source of the cries. If only he'd seen the crimson warnings trailing down the stairs...

His tiny fingers fumbled with the door handle, a sticky liquid smeared across his hand as he finally pried the door open.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the dark figures that were collapsed on the floor. Blood lined the walls and dripped down them weaving a painting of brutality, the crimson liquid glistened across their mangled corpses. Unable to hold back the tears any longer the warm sorrow trickled down his face and fell to the floor in painful drops as he clenched his fists. His cries tore through the night. He dragged himself towards his parents, his hands gliding over his mother's face, he longed to see her smile again "Please...open your eyes." he rasped, the tears flooding his eyes and dripping onto his blood soaked arms and hands.

The door behind him opened followed by gasps and looks of horror, he held his parents close, trying to cuddle in as if they'd wake up, the cold sting of their skin only warmed by his touch. The silence was deafening as he was gripped lightly from behind and dragged back, a blanket wrapped around him as he screamed and desperately tried to return to their side. Signs of the demon had been left behind; one of the older men found blue hairs caught in the relaxed grasp of the fathers hand and blood not his own coated his calloused hands. That night had lasted an eternity.

The next day he was greeted by countless people, each hand he shook and each word he exchanged was grim and drained of happiness. Every last drop of it had been drained from him, he sat against the wall with his legs drawn in to his chest. He trembled slightly and fell asleep for the first time since yesterday.

He understood it all perfectly, he knew what had taken his parents and torn his joy and the centre of his happiness away. That blue demon. "I'll find him someday, and I'll make sure he never terrorises this city or takes another life again!" he cried out as fresh tears trailed down his tired face, he balled his hands into fists as his sharp glare intensified "He will pay for what he's done; to me, to this town, to everyone. I promise he'll pay."

He'd held that promise to this day, the strong words rang painfully in his ears, he could never forget. That night, when he'd said those words... He began weaving the threads of his fate.


End file.
